


I'll Keep Surprising You

by sxgaro



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Anxiety, Boyfriends, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gentle Kissing, Gentleness, Heartbeats, Insecurity, Kissing, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Nervousness, Nighttime, No Smut, Oblivious, Peace, Quiet, Sorry Not Sorry, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 12:09:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14894378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sxgaro/pseuds/sxgaro
Summary: Seungcheol finds that there's something missing on Jeonghan’s left hand, and he wants to fix that





	I'll Keep Surprising You

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 5 in the morning because I can't fall asleep so here

Seungcheol had been staring at Jeonghan’s fingers all day, the delicacy, the way they looked subconsciously running through their cat’s fur as he lay on the couch, watching reruns of old movies. They were small, dancing along the sofa, dancing along pointed ears and a pink nose, brushing through subtle purrs. It hadn't taken very long for Seungcheol to realize that his fingers had always been missing something, specifically the left one.

In his head, he wanted to plan out a fancy dinner, make reservations at a restaurant he couldn't even pronounce, buy expensive champagne, maybe order a hotel, spend their last night together as boyfriends. But it all seemed far too cliche. Jeonghan would complain, as Jeonghan complained among many things Seungcheol did. Trying too hard would be one of them.

So instead, the night led them to their backyard. It was something they often did, lying on a blanket in the grass, staring at the stars, Jeonghan’s head on his boyfriend’s chest, hand gathered at his abdomen, where the ring-less fingers would draw unfamiliar patterns into the fabric of his shirt. Except today, Seungcheol could feel the weight of desired expenses in his pocket, giving him a constant reminder of why he was this anxious. He had hoped Jeonghan couldn't hear the beating of his heart accelerate every time his brain said, _“Just do it, do it now.”_

He swallowed built up saliva, grimacing at the taste that settled on his tongue and let out a heavy breath.

He heard Jeonghan hum and shift his head a bit on his chest, the press of his cheek becoming wider at the smile that had suddenly spread over his lips.

“What?” Seungcheol whispered out, eyes scanning over the stars, afraid to be any louder than he was, afraid he may wake up the moon.

He felt Jeonghan shrug, shifting his head again, fingers drawing more patterns. “This is just nice.” he replied softly, shrugging again. “I'm just glad we get to do this.”

Seungcheol felt a smile of his own tug at his lips. He ran a hand down his boyfriend’s shoulder, squeezing a bit when it met with the dip in his waist. “Me, too.”

Their voices were gentle. So gentle, it made the crickets sound as if they were screaming. Jeonghan felt another squeeze at his hip.

“You know, I love you.” Seungcheol murmured and Jeonghan was humming again.

“I love you, too.” he replied and Seungcheol could feel that weight in his pocket again. 

_Not now_ , he told it. _It's not the right moment_. 

Then Jeonghan was letting out another hum, a soft utterance in the back of his throat just loud enough to let his Adam's apple bob as he shifted again to look at his boyfriend, head still rested gently against his chest, eyes casting upwards. Seungcheol looked down and gave a hesitant smile. 

“Your heart's beating really fast.” Jeonghan whispered, almost flattered that after five years of dating Seungcheol, he could still do that to him. Seungcheol’s eyes averted elsewhere, too afraid that somehow Jeonghan could read him further. That weight in his pocket screamed out again. 

Seungcheol cleared his throat. “Um, Jeonghan?” he said through a few coughs and Jeonghan made a noise in reply, almost giving a suddenly worried look, in fear that maybe he had read Seungcheol's heart beating fast in such a wrong way. That maybe it wasn't because he loved Jeonghan. 

Seungcheol looked at those eyes, only for a second, and his heart felt as though it were ready to implode, or even stop beating all together, and then looked back to the stars above, letting the sound of the night wash over his anxiety. “Where do you see us in the future?” he asked and Jeonghan followed suit, eyes wandering to what was above, to what lies beyond the two of them, to what is bigger than they are. 

He opened his mouth as to let a breath in, the tiniest of inhales, before he was exhaling out the soft utterance of, “Well, I'd hope we’d still be together, old and all.” afraid to say that ugly word, ‘marriage’ and scare off the one person that means most to him. 

Seungcheol nodded and leaned down to kiss the top of Jeonghan’s head. “Me, too.” he responded with and then looked back to the stars. 

Jeonghan wanted to let the night flow through, he wanted to just focus on the crickets or the way the blades of grass would sneak over the blanket that they lied on, the way it tickled his skin, or the way the moon dripped against Seungcheol's flesh in a beautiful way. He wanted the silence to overtake them and be comfortable with it, but, “What brings you to ask?” because even if it seemed utterly impossible, he wanted Seungcheol to say that ugly word, the scary one, the terrible one that could bring mistakes between them two, yet give them the satisfaction they so desired. He wanted to hear it so bad. 

“I was just thinking,” Seungcheol began and the weight in his pocket screamed out again, screamed out against the night, against the crickets, against the dripping moon. Seungcheol almost choked on the words he wasn't even saying. “I don't know.”

Jeonghan almost felt disappointment pang at his heart, yet he decided to ignore it and whisper out a soft, “Okay.” and press his face further into Seungcheol's chest. And Seungcheol had almost heard it, had almost found the faintest depression in his reply. But he deemed it only his tired imagination, the delusion that Jeonghan would even say yes if he had asked. He took a deep breath, however, and sat up, startling Jeonghan in the process. 

He looked at him, watched the way his blonde hair fell over his shoulder as he abruptly lifted his head from the comfort that Seungcheol provided, stared at the miniature sky that found its way into Jeonghan’s eyes, like that of the night above them, starlight woven into every crevice of both his irises, brown and wide and heavy. Jeonghan began tucking a strand of hair behind his own ear, eyebrows creasing dangerously close to the way Seungcheol began looking at him.

“Cheol?” he asked quietly and Seungcheol smiled a bit, his heart throbbing horribly in his throat. 

He lifted a hand and pressed it to Jeonghan’s jaw, thumb swiping across his cheekbone, pulse vibrating against Seungcheol's wrist. He could feel the pickup of his heart. 

“Cheol?” Jeonghan asked again, this time much quieter, in fear he may wake something up. In fear he may startle a new beginning that he hadn't the courage to bother. 

“Would you wanna, I don't know,” Seungcheol blinked for a moment, listening to that weight in his pocket, listening to the silence and wondering if he should interrupt it one more time, looking down at Jeonghan’s lap, the way his fingers played with each other against his knees. He stared at Jeonghan’s left hand and got reminded of how empty it seemed. He gave into that weight and looked back to Jeonghan’s eyes. “Would you wanna marry me?” 

For a moment, Jeonghan only stared, blinking, scanning, and looking between both of Seungcheol's eyes, wondering if what he had heard was correct. And for that single moment, Seungcheol became insecure in the silence, insecure looking at the false judgement in Jeonghan’s gaze. Yet less insecure at the feel of Jeonghan’s pulse becoming faster against his wrist again. 

Seungcheol swiped that hand down Jeonghan’s neck and rested it on his shoulder. “You don't have to answer now.” he murmured, before completely retracting his fingers from touching his boyfriend, almost disappointed at how the night had turned out. Jeonghan caught his wrist, averting his eyes from looking through Seungcheol's, finding what he was holding, and intertwining their fingers, bring it back to his cheek. Their eyes met again and Seungcheol could feel both their hearts accelerate in speed when Jeonghan’s eyes looked that of something else, something he's never seen before, and then the nod of his head, and the barely part of his lips. 

“Yeah?” Seungcheol asked in what seemed of hope and Jeonghan nodded again, pressing his cheek further into Seungcheol's hand and closing his eyes, tucking his bottom lip between his teeth. His eyes opened again just to look at his soon-to-no-longer-be boyfriend and smiled. 

“Yeah.” he uttered, and the night sounded much louder, looked much brighter. 

Seungcheol pressed his fingers into his pocket and pulled out that weight that had been screaming at him all night, opening the box, and slipping the ring onto Jeonghan’s left ring finger, feeling the flutter in his heart ignite at the unfamiliar sight. Jeonghan’s smile became wider than before, and he was biting his lip again. 

“Goodness.” he whispered and was startled when Seungcheol's hands cupped his face and pressed his lips against his own. Everything was delicate, everything was as planned. 

And when Seungcheol pulled back, he saw the moon in Jeonghan’s eyes, pupils blacker and larger than any night sky, far more beautiful, too. 

“I hope the feeling of us being engaged never feels normal.” Jeonghan whispered and Seungcheol chuckled a bit. 

“Why?” he asked and Jeonghan smiled, scanning his eyes across his (now) fiancé’s face, brushing black hair out of bold eyes.

“Because I never want this feeling to go away.” 

Seungcheol planted a small kiss to Jeonghan’s forehead. “Then I guess I'll have to keep surprising you.”

And Jeonghan’s soft chuckle left a beat skipping in Seungcheol's heart as he gawked toward the sight that made him feel alive again. Made him feel okay. Made him feel whole. He leaned down and pressed their lips together once more, gathering fingers onto the base of Jeonghan’s skull, gliding them through his hair, running them through small knots and wondering how his life had ended up so great. 

“Yeah?” Seungcheol repeated with a smile, lips still pressed into a soft kiss. 

And Jeonghan moved his mouth along with his fiancé’s a few more times, savouring the kiss for a bit longer, before a smile found its way to him, as well. “Yeah.” he reassured. “Yeah- yes, definitely.” he whispered as they pulled away, letting Seungcheol glide his nose along Jeonghan’s. “Can't wait to feel this way again on our wedding day.”

“I can't wait to have sex tonight to celebrate.” Seungcheol implied with a grin and Jeonghan scoffed, pushing him at the shoulders, almost sending him back.

“You're disgusting.” he said with a smile, yet his cheeks became a dusted over red, pink piling all the way to his forehead, embarrassment flooding over him, making him flush. 

Yet giving in was all that Jeonghan was good at when it came to Seungcheol.


End file.
